Small portable inexpensive devices used as cosmetic powder dispensers and applicators are well known in the art as disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,401,508 and 1,690,022. These known devices utilize a brush secured to a handle in which a supply of cosmetic powder is disposed. Various types of manually operated valves in the handle enable the user to cause a powder charge to pass or flow through the body of the brush and the bristles onto the tips of the bristles whereby the user can than use the powder charged brush to apply the powder as desired. However, brushes that are so charged contain powder in the body of the brush and on the main portions of the bristles as well as the tips. Since the user only uses the bristle tips when applying the powder, the other powder carrying elements are not needed and indeed often cause powder to be applied in undesired areas and in undesired thickness. Moreover, powder is wasted.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of cosmetic powder dispenser and applicator which retains the portability and inexpensive characteristics of the known devices but at the same time enables the user to charge the tips of the brush bristles with powder without causing any powder to be collected on the body of the brush or upon the main portions of the bristles. The user can then apply the powder to desired area with a high degree of precision and can control the thickness in similar manner.